Solo una vez (LevixEren)
by Muraki nima
Summary: Al terminar sus estudios se muda al que sera su nuevo departamento; sin imaginar, que su vecino ya le ha puesto el ojo desde que choco con el en el pasillo. Una fiesta, unas copas de mas ¿Que pasara? LEMON.


**¡Hola!  
**

**si, yo de nuevo xD este es un one short, tres amigas mias que lo leyeron me pidieron que fuera de dos o tres capitulos, pero para ser sinceros aun no se me ocurre nada para continuarlo xD de igual forma espero hacerlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a su autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**UNICO CAPITULO:**

EL día tan esperado había llegado; después de terminar la preparatoria en el distrito Shiganshina con demasiado esfuerzo de sus padres porque la terminara al fin era hora de tomar un nuevo camino. Estudiar en el extranjero, en la ciudad de Rose, muy lejos de sus antiguos amigos, de sus enemigos, pero sobre todo de la molesta de su hermana adoptiva que lo sobreprotegia y de su madre y padre que lo reprendian siempre por su temperamento impulsivo y voluntarioso, que se contradecía con su gran determinación para poder lograr lo que se proponía. Hoy, a la edad de 21 años podía el ya llamarse un adulto que dependía únicamente por el; excepto, por el hecho de que el departamento donde vivía fue comprado por sus padres para tenerlo de alguna manera "vigilado" pero eso, no le molesto, ya que al menos en ese departamento estaría solo, sin sobre protección, sin problemas, ni regaños.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Rose se instalo en su departamento, sumergiéndose en un mundo desconocido y mas por todas esas puertas que tenían un numero grabado. El suyo era el 315 y el de a lado el 314 se dijo que ya se daría el tiempo para conocer a sus respectivos vecinos; por consiguiente fue a la universidad, y tras perderse por al menos unos cuantos minutos dio con ella; Entro, dejo sus datos así mismo le entregaron su horario de clases y las materias que llevaría consigo. Estaba nervioso, ¿que clases de maestros le tocarían? ¿serian demaciado estrictos? ¿podria hacer algunos amigos? ¿como serian ellos? en fin, demasiadas preguntas que eran la causa de su nerviosismo.

..

..

..

Molestia, fue lo que sintió en cuanto supo que el departamento siguiente iba a ser ocupado por "alguien" que aun desconocia, y no es que le causara necesidad de saber quien era; ya que, el ultimo que estuvo ahí era un problemático. No dejaba la basura en la zona, hacia demasiado ruido durante las noches y por si no fuera poco lo molestaba siempre con que le prestara cosas que no volvía a ver de nuevo. En resumen, el mismo se encargo de correrlo, situación que no le costo trabajo; se quejo con el dueño del edificio que no pudo ignorar la petición de su inquilino porque no era el único que se quejaba y porque tenia un temperamento bastante convincente -por no decir amenazante- así que accedió. Por lo único que podría decirse que le causara "curiosidad" era porque esperaba que no fuera tan problemático como el anterior.

Especialmente ese día, que tenia problemas con su estado emocional, termino una relación que había sido enfermiza ya que el hombre tenia la tendencia de tenerlo no solo a el de pareja, si no a varios; no lo soporto mas y por mucho que le dolió le propino una golpiza por la cual había ido a parar a la jefatura de policía y así mismo su situación en el trabajo se vio amenazada; sin embargo, había salido victorioso pues la demanda la gano el recuperando su reputación un tanto por su carácter tan "especial" y otro tanto por lo que el hacia en su trabajo. Era respetado, seguido, e incluso odiado. Y, ahora, tenia que lidiar con algo mas. el nuevo vecino del apartamento 315.

...

...

...

Entre el viaje, la llegada al departamento y la excursión que se aventó a la ciudad para dar con la universidad llego agotado. Entro a su departamento, dejo sus cosas tirándose en la cama quedando instantáneamente dormido.

Cuando despertó, se percato que era el siguiente día ¿tan casado estaba? bueno el día se lo había hecho saber. Tomo una ducha lo mas rápido que pudo; se peino, desayuno, saliendo disparado del departamento colocándose el zapato a brincos en lo que buscaba la llave, percatándose que la dejo dentro volviendo a entrar por ella, luego cuando ya se iba con aun un pan en su boca y que cerro la puerta tuvo que regresarse de nuevo porque se le había olvidado su portafolio con libretas y libros que había comprado con anterioridad; debido, a lo distraído que estaba choco con un hombro.

-¡fijate mocoso!-sintio como le tocaron el hombro con brusquedad haciéndole irritarse en el acto.

-¡gomen! tengo algo de prisa...-salio corriendo sin percatarse bien de con quien había chocado, espero el elevador, miro el reloj no había tiempo para el elevador por lo que bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Para cuando salio del edificio cansado por correr y por haberse lastimado en la escaleras tomo el taxi que lo llevaría a la universidad "el primer día y llegando tarde" se dijo molesto consigo mismo, pero apenas llego a la universidad corrió en busca de su salón llegando rayando en la hora.  
"No fue su día" eso se dijo, maldiciendo el haberse quedado dormido; por lo que, después de recibir una reprimenda por parte de su profesor de nombre Pixis pudo tomar sus clases sin mayor contratiempo.

...

...

...

¿Quien era ese? la forma en la que fue "tocado" le había molestado bastante, supo que era el nuevo vecino pero por la prisa que parecía llevar no pudo verle la cara bien, y supuso que el tampoco ya que se disculpo como si no importara.

Fue a su trabajo como de costumbre topándose con los mismos de siempre, incluso después de salir de la oficina con aquel rubio con el que había terminado pidiéndole que reconsiderara y regresara con el, soltándole una bofetada a modo de respuesta dejándolo sin mas explicación que esa.

Tomo su auto, rumbo a su departamento pensando en darse un largo baño y dormir esperando no toparse con el "mocoso" con el que había chocado en la mañana. Afortunadamente la llegada al edificio de los departamentos fue sin mayor contratiempo; dejo su auto en el estacionamiento, subió el elevador, camino por el pasillo a su puerta, abrió, dejando su portafolio y aflojando la corbata soltando un bufido de alivio al estar al fin a solas como le gustaba y en casa lejos de gente molesta.

Tomo un largo baño como se había pensando durante el camino de su trabajo a su casa. Se dejo hundir en la tina de agua caliente, sumergiéndose hasta la altura de su nariz, pensando en lo que a la semana siguiente le esperaba en la oficina "mas papeleo", agitó su cabeza para de algún modo alejar el estrés "no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ya lo haré el lunes" sumergió su cabeza haciendo que el agua de la tina se desparramara hacia el suelo del baño; relajo su mente, tanto que cuando salio del baño apenas adormilado y mal humorado se coloco una pijama yendose a dormir teniendo en la cabeza que al menos ya era viernes y podía descansar al fin de los odiosos de la oficina y del acosador de su jefe.

...

...

...

Pudo hacer amigos. Armin: era demasiado inteligente que aquella cara angelical parecía solo una especie de engaño para quienes quisieran verle la cara de tonto. Jean: un chico de casi la misma estatura que el, pero con un carácter demasiado directo y egoísta que le hacia chocar con el, pero que por alguna razón aunque le molestaba no le molestaba del todo. Pero alguien llamo la atención a lo lejos; una chica solitaria, de mirada perdida y altanera, su nombre era Annie. A la primera impresión le pareció hermosa, incluso agradable porque aunque parecía no prestar atención a la clase, era todo lo contrario porque dejaba callados a los maestros cuando le preguntaban lo relacionado a la clase. "Parece que no soy el único que piensa que ella parece indiferente al mundo que le rodea" se dijo, ya que los maestros también recibían esa impresión por parte de la chica rubia. También, conoció a otros. Connie "un chico idiota" fue lo que se dijo, pero que parecía decir cosas inteligentes de vez en cuando. Sasha, una chica con alto interés en la comida que le hacia preguntarse que hacia en la clase de administración por lo cual ella respondió "para la comida también necesitas administración"; buen punto, creyó.

Después de las clases, y de haber hecho unos cuantos amigos y algunos enemigos -refiriendose a Jean, que no dejaba de molestarlo cada que podía con sus comentarios directos- pudo dirigirse a su casa, despidiéndose de sus ahora amigos, que lo serian, al menos en lo que restaba del año.

Para cuando llego a su departamento se sentía demasiado cansado como para presentarse con sus vecinos "ya lo haré mañana" se prometió; sin embargo, la semana había pasado tan increíblemente rápido que no lo hizo diciéndose que ahora que era viernes tal vez podría buscar una oportunidad de hacerse conocer en el piso.

...

...

Su reloj biológico lo había despertado temprano, por lo que el propósito que se hizo en la noche anterior de levantarse hasta el medio día había sido un total fracaso; molesto, e incomodo de quedarse en la cama inútilmente sin dormir se levanto vistiéndose con una camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla. -los dias que descansaba se permitía esta un poco desaliñado ya que no salia- Miro un rato la televisión sin encontrar algo que fuera de su entero interés, para luego siendo ya las 11 de la mañana el estomago le imploraba un poco de alimento así que se incorporo del sillón, preparó un ligero desayuno -pan tostado, un vaso con leche y fruta picada- comia tranquilamente viendo la televisión, pero su mente andaba perdida en otros asuntos que no entendía bien lo que veía en la pantalla ni porque se reían tanto. Su timbre sono de un momento a otro abstrayendo de sus pensamientos de una manera súbita.

...

...

En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron y miraron adormilado el reloj se fijo que ya eran las 11 de la mañana... se removió a gusto en su cama, deseando quedarse un poco mas, pero su estomago le imploro alimento por lo que se preparo un omelette y siendo la primera vez que cocinaba le salio del vil asco; el huevo se salio del sarten cuando intento voltearlo como si fuera un chef profesional -aventandolo al aire y queriéndolo atrapar con el sarten- siendo que hizo un batidero en el suelo que después tuvo que limpiar. Hizo el intento de nuevo pero apenas se coció así que se lo comió junto con un jugo que se había comprado el día anterior y quedo un poco en el refrigerador. Miro un poco la televisión percatándose de que eran las 12:30 ya del día.

-¡ah, es cierto!-se dijo de repente, levantándose del sillón y sin saber bien lo que hacia salio de su departamento, lo pensó un momento pero luego se atrevió a tocar el timbre de la puerta con el numero 314.

"Pero que fastidio" caviló, pues estaba tan a gusto que no esperaba una visita ¿quien podría ser? nadie lo iba a ver, no tenia lo que se pudiera llamar amigos, ni mucho menos familia, solo esperaba que no se tratara de aquel rubio porque si así era le propinaría un golpe en la nariz en cuanto abriera la puerta; no obstante, su sorpresa fue otra.

-ho...hola...a...acabo de mudarme en el departamento de junto, en el 315. Mucho gusto soy Eren Jaeger-sonrio nervioso, pensaba que eso podría suavizar la mirada gélida del hombre que le había abierto la puerta, la cual no se esperaba ¿estaba molesto con el por haberle golpeado el hombro sin querer? era algo absurdo, ya que no recordaba exactamente si era el con quien choco o con otra persona del mismo piso.

-... -sin que pudiera evitarlo, en cuanto abrió la puerta su vista se clavo en esos ojos verdes, en esa estatura, en ese esbelto cuerpo y en esa radiante juventud y alegría que destellaba por todo el joven, fue ahí que empezó su calvarie; pero, en ese instante el no lo sabia. Su corazón dio un vuelo apenas perceptible para el dueño que fue confundido con enojo; fue molestado en su momento a solas, y para algo que no le era importante "conocer a su vecino"-asi que eras tu...

-¿ah? dis...disculpe...no...no se de que habla-se sintio perdido, aquel hombre fue osco esperaba un "mucho gusto, yo soy..." pero fue algo inesperado, a pesar de que era mas bajo que el pudo sentir su presencia que le hacia temblar las rodillas.

-tsck...-lo miro un momento mas, percatándose de que no podía dejar de mirarlo de manera casi inquisidora y con esos ojos afilados que tenia era imposible que aunque el mirara con curiosidad la gente pensara que los miraba como "te voy a asesinar" o eso era lo que le decían, y por la cara del chico frente a el pudo darse cuenta que esa era la impresión que le había dado-...soy Levi...-dijo sin mas, cerro la puerta, no es que le gustara entablar una conversación con el, simplemente que se sintió inquieto situación que no le agrado porque para el sentirse inquieto era dudar, y la duda no era una buena amiga para el. Odiaba sentirse así.

-mucho gu...-en cuanto extendió la mano para estrechar el saludo la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara-¿ah?-tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado-*pero que grosero...*-se sintio humillado, molesto ¿porque había actuado con el así? ¿que le había hecho? con un coraje frustrado se regreso a su departamento renegando que había sido una mala idea el presentarse con su vecino que lo trato como si fuera un insecto; no obstante, dentro del se dijo que ese hombre causaba miedo. Esa mirada afilada, esos ojos pequeños que miraban expectantes y al mismo tiempo sin expresión alguna, que era difícil saber que era lo que estaba pensando; sobre todo, su estatura, no era tan alto como el pero eso no habia importado pues su postura, la manera de hablar y aquella voz segura y dura le daban la suficiente "altura" para crearle un temor que no podía explicar.

Desde entonces, comenzaron a surgir situaciones extrañas.

Por el lado de Eren, se llegaba topar con el en la zona donde depositaban la basura, en el pasillo o incluso fuera del edificio le era algo incomodo porque el hombre que hasta ahora le había calculado unos 36 años, le miraba fijamente, lo cual lo desequilibraba pues era perturbante el no saber que era lo que estaba tratando de decirle; no sabia si estaba enojado, o, peor aun, si se trataba de un psicópata que quería matarlo y solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Fuera cual fuera lo que ese hombre le decía con su mirada fija para el no era algo bueno.

Y surgió algo peor, ese día salia a comprar comida, subió al elevador pero vio que una mano detuvo la puerta lo cual lo asusto y se retrajo hacia el muro del elevador con una gota sumándole en la frente; mas, al ver de quien se trataba.

-oi...voy a subir...-necesitaba ir por unos biberes ante de que el día terminara si no entre semana no podría ir a comprar lo que necesitara para comer.

-¡ah! ¿que...? ¡si...si...su...suba!-no sabia que podía ser peor, dejarlo subir o no dejarlo subir.

EL hombre pelinegro entro postrándose a lado de Eren "demasiado cerca en un lugar tan pequeño" se dijo alterado el chico y mas con el silencio incomodo que los rodeaba por una música ridícula que provenía del mismo elevador. el bajar al ultimo piso parecía eterno, las respiraciones de ambos sobre todo la de Eren que era intranquila, asustada, mientras que la de Levi era calmada. El chico miro de soslayo al pelinegro percatándose de que también lo miraba y que no parecía inmutarse por ser descubierto mirándolo.

-oi...mocoso...¿que tanto me miras?-pregunto, sin dejar de estar en su pose con los brazos cruzados y la mirada de soslayo que era igual de amenazadora que la de frente.

-lo...¡lo siento señor!-se puso tan rígido tal cual si fuera una paleta de hielo en el refrigerador.

-¿y ahora porque te disculpas? que estúpido eres...estúpido y mocoso...algo que detesto...-expreso sincero, dejando de mirarlo y mirando hacia enfrente de la puerta del elevador.

-lo siento...-bajo la mirada dándose valor de lo que diría a continuación.-usted...me odia...¿no es así? ¿le hice algo? si fue así...me disculpo.

-no puedo culparte por algo de lo cual ni siquiera eres consciente de que lo haces-bajo los brazos pues ya faltaba solo un momento mas para bajar.

-¿que?-miro que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el hombre mayor salio dejándolo ahí adentro, olvidándose por completo de que el también bajaba ahí, en el ultimo piso donde estaba la recepción y así mismo, la salida del edificio de departamentos.-espe...¡espere!-no supo porque, pero lo siguió a la salida tenia que saber a que se refería con lo que le había dicho "no eres consciente de que lo haces" ¿que se supone que eso significaba? el hombre nunca cruzaba palabra con el, mas que miradas de inquietante duda, pero ahora que había podido entablar una conversación -si es que se le podía llamara asi- la duda se convirtió en palabras llenas de un significado poco entendible para el.

-¡mocoso! deja de seguirme ¿quieres que te mate?-se detuvo encarando.

-¿que? ¿seria...capaz?-se detuvo en cuanto el hombre se postro frente a el intimidandolo de nuevo como la primera vez que se presento frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-...te doy miedo...¿no es así?

-si...quiero decir... ¡no, no! perdoneme...es que...usted es tan...extraño...perdón...

-mmm...como sea, dejemos esta conversación absurda...y deja de seguirme.

-¡no lo estoy siguiendo! yo también voy para aya...

-pues entonces no vengas a lado de mi...no es como si vinieramos juntos.

-¡bien! yo intento llevarme bien con usted, y usted es grosero y pedante ¡con permiso!-apresuro el paso, de manera un poco exagerada: inclinándose hacia enfrente con los puños cerrados pasando de lado al pelinegro.

No entendía nada, ese hombre hablaba de manera extraña y su mirada que parecía estar cansada y fastidiada de lo que le rodeaba le hacia enojar ¿que se creía? por mas que queria comprender que tenia ese hombre que para su infortunio era su vecino no lograba comprender con claridad; Se dirigió a la tienda comercial a comprarse sus biberes. Tomo un carrito y comenzó a pasar por los pasillos tomando lo que necesitaba para lo que comería en la semana, intentado ya no darle importancia de lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos momentos; no obstante, en lo que iba a la caja para pagar y esperaba que la fila avanzara, los pensamientos de su vecino lo seguían atormentando ¿porque le daba tanta importancia? su mente se llenaba del sin poder pararlo era tan extraño que le molestaba pensar en el, dándose cuenta que lo hacia molestándose aun mas consigo mismo.

-oi...avanza mocoso...que quiero irme rápido de aquí, odio estar rodeado de gente molesta.

-¿ah?-giro su mirada siendo atraído por esa voz que ya le comenzó a ser familiar. Era su vecino, Levi o como el pensaba del "señor" pues esa imagen daba.-¿que hace usted aquí? ¡usted es el que me sigue!

-solo me forme para pagar...es la única caja mas vacia...no te hagas ideas equivocadas...

-disculpe...¿quiere que le cobre?

La voz de la cajera lo distrajo de la mirada de Levi y de su alrededor para percatarse que, en efecto, era la fila con menos gente evitando que pudiera replicarle algo a su vecino, molesto y de algún modo humillado saco las cosas del carrito dándoselas a la cajera para que las pasara por la láser que le cobraba lo que escogió para la comida de la semana. Le pago la cantidad correspondiente, le dio su propina al que le envolso sus cosas y salio disparado, no supo porque pero en lo único que pensaba era huir de ahí, adelantarse hacia el edificio de departamentos, abordar el elevador, llegar a su piso, a su puerta, evitando así toparse de nuevo con ese hombre; sin embargo, una de las latas de comida que llevaba rasgo la bolsa a medio camino haciendo que en la banqueta se desparramara todo lo que había comprado.

-¡aarggg maldita sea, hoy no es mi día!-grito en voz alta poniéndose a recoger lo que se había caído intentando llevar todo con las manos pero eran: paquetes de pan, latas, jabón en barra, jabón liquido, suavizante y demás artículos de higiene personal que no le cavian todo en las manos.

-toma...-vio que de su lado derecho le ofrecían dos bolsas endosadas-las bolsas de esa tienda son tan frágiles que se rompen, es mejor endosarlas.

-ah...grac...-levanto la vista fijándose que era nada menos que su vecino, le arrebato la bolsa, guardando con premura sus artículos comprados-no tenia porque hacerlo, pero gracias...con permiso...-sin mirarlo, porque sabia que eso le afectaba, se disponía a seguir su camino aun sabiendo que era el mismo que el pelinegro tomaría.

-no te creas demasiado...siempre me llevo bolsas extras por si las necesito.

-como sea...gracias...-no lo entendía, un momento era irritante e indescifrable y en otro era amable y cálido.-oiga...se que no le caigo bien pero...el fin de semana que viene, organizare una fiesta en mi departamento con unos amigos de la universidad...sera algo tranquilo, prometo no hacer ruido, pero...si...si tiene tiempo...po...podría ir...no es que...este obligado...pero si puede ir...creo que estaría bien...como sea...no vaya si no quiere...-ahora se disponía a seguir su camino sin esperar la respuesta, pero fue detenido de su hombro, haciendo que irremediablemente girara viendo la mirada del hombre mas bajo que el; esos ojos color entre verde y gris, era la primera vez que podía ver sus ojos sabiendo de que color eran, así mismo sabiendo que estaba demasiado cerca para darse cuenta de ese detalle que lo dejo por un momento apantallado.

-esta bien...iré...-afirmo, soltando el hombro del chico para luego adelantarse a el.

Lo vio alejarse; aun a pesar, de que se dirigían al mismo lugar, no pudo ir ni a su lado, ni detrás del; solo se quedo ahí, parado, viendo la espalda del pelinegro alejarse quedándose perplejo al percatar una muy leve sonrisa en el hombre que por un momento le pareció un asesino psicópata en proceso ¿fue su imaginación? si, eso podría ser, ese hombre no sonreía, creía que si eso pasaba tendría que estar rodeado de cadáveres y lleno de sangre de sus victimas, el pensar en eso le hizo recorrer un escalofrío en su columna vertebral desde la nuca hasta el coxis haciéndole estremecer, preguntandose si habia hecho bien en invitarlo.

Entre la semana se cruzo con su vecino solo algunas veces, por lo regular en la mañana ya que parecía que su vecino llegaba a altas horas de la noche de su trabajo; no sabia a que se dedicaba, de hecho, ahora que lo meditaba un poco no sabia absolutamente nada del; eso lo asusto ¿invito a un completo extraño a su fiesta? si, así había sido ¿porque lo hizo? no tenia idea, algo en el le decía que debía intentar ganárselo. ¿para que? ni el mismo lo sabia. "bueno, ya sabre mas del si viene a la fiesta" se dijo para tranquilizarse suprimiendo la idea de que era un matón que vivía a un lado de su departamento.

Entre tareas y trabajos escolares, la semana se le había hecho casi eterna, pero al fin, era viernes por lo que ahora solo le quedaba una preocupación: preparar todo para la reunión que tenia en la noche. Lo que no se esperaba es que a pesar de que solo invito a Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha y Annie llegaron otras personas como: Reiner, de ingeneria, Bert que parecia su amigo entre otros tantos que poco o nada conocía, por un momento sintió la molestia de tanto gorron pero por otro se alegraba que hubiera mas gente en su departamento; no tenia cosas valiosas, así que poco o nada podían romperle, ademas eran ya adultos como para comportarse como animales si se pasaban de copas.

La reunión se llevo según lo esperado, poco a poco entre las 10 de la noche comenzaron a llegar. En todo el tiempo de la fiesta esperaba escuchar su timbre una vez mas, esperando que su vecino hiciera acto de presencia, o miraba a su alrededor pensando que a lo mejor ya estaba ahí, que alguien mas le había abierto la puerta y por la gente no podía verlo; sin embargo, no era así. Ya eran las 12:30 pero su vecino ni sus luces ¿ya no vendría? el preguntarse eso le hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago junto con una decepción amarga en la boca.

-oi...¿no que era poca gente?...yo veo demasiada. ¿que es lo que toman? espero que no sea alcohol, si no esto se pondrá feo.

-¡ey Eren! el es tu vecino ¿no es así? "el heishou" perdón jeje soy Jean, es que Eren así le dice porque tiene la actitud de un sargento, y creo que no se equivoco jajajajajaja.

-¿Heishou?-inquirio duditativo, sabiendo que los amigos del "mocoso" así lo conocían también enterándose que Eren les había hablado del provocando de nuevo esa duda ¿porque?.

-¡Jean! maldito...cara de caballo...vete al diablo...-se sintio morir, aquel chico siempre le sacaba de sus casillas por el poco tacto que tenia al decir las cosas.

-tampoco me digas así ¿de acuerdo? se un poco mas amable, yo le abrí la puerta a el "heishou"-se sirvio un poco mas de la bebida roja del tazón y se retiro a la animada fiesta en la sala.

-con que...heishou...

-jeje...lo...lo siento...no era mi intención...es que usted pare-

-¡no lo soy! soy oficinista...-aclaró.

-oohh...vaya...olvidelo ¿de acuerdo? me...mejor tome algo...-le ofrecio un vaso lleno del ponche con un leve toque de vodka.

-¡esto es alcohol! no deberías tomar esto mocoso...-sugirio.

-jejeje no se preocupe...ya somos mayores de edad, estará todo bien, mejor disfrute la reunion-se sirvio un poco y lo animo a que se integrara retirándose también con sus amigos reunidos en el sofá de la sala.

-no lo digo por ti...-murmuro, hace rato que no tomaba nada, y tener el alcohol le provocaba una cierta tentación de perderse; no es que acostumbrara a tomar, o que fuera un adicto a emborracharse pero tenia tantos problemas de su trabajo de su ex que seguía molestando que eso seria un perfecto escape, pero no solo eso, sabia que si tomaba de mas podía perder toda cordura y hacer algo de lo cual se arrepintiera, pero mucho mas estando Eren como la segunda tentación mas peligrosa.

Debía admitirlo, Eren era un buen anfitrión, lo presento a todos sus amigos aunque ellos ya tenían noción del por su apodo "heishou" sin embargo les hizo saber que se llamaba Levi, y en todo momento intento integrarlo a las conversaciones pero no tenia mucho que decir y mas a gente mucho mas joven, con intereses diferentes, con una perspectiva de la vida completamente diferente de la suya; no obstante, se adaptaba como podía.

Una, dos, tres, dijo que llevaría la cuenta, pero la había perdido ya desde hace rato sabiendo que estaba ya tomado, mareado, entusiasmado por el alcohol, con un bochorno entre sus piernas -reaccion que siempre le sucedía cuando tomaba- "tengo que calmarme" pidió saber donde estaba el baño, se dirigió a el. Se refresco la cara, mirándose al espejo, intentado reconocerse entre el mareo del efecto del alcohol; bajo la tapa de la taza del baño sentándose un poco para intentar que de algún modo se le bajara el efecto.

...

...

...

Poco a poco sus compañeros y amigos fueron retirándose; Jean se llevo a Armin a rastras, Reiner a Bert; y Annie ese día, Eren no supo porque, pero se le había juntado haciéndole platica ¿seria por el alcohol? a lo mejor, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo agradecía porque al menos ya se habían intercambiado números telefónicos, y unas cuantas palabras amenas que daba pie a algo mas. En lo que la gente disminuía e iba despidiendo a cada uno habiendo menos gente, pudo ver que el pelinegro, su vecino, se había retirado también ¿porque no se despidió? bueno, lo intuyo, era su vecino se veían casi todos los días ¿porque habria de despedirse? ademas durante la reunión supo que no era alguien que le gustara platicar, ni mucho menos parecía preocuparle lo que la gente pensara del; de cualquier modo, agradeció que se presentara a la reunión, se dijo que ya al día siguiente le agradecería por su presencia y que al menos ahora sabia un poco mas del por la poca conversación que pudo llegar a tener con el se dijo "hay química" aunque no sabia si su vecino también pensaría lo mismo o solo era amable al responderle.

recogió un poco su departamento, algunos vasos ya vacíos, otros medio llenos; después, cansado y algo mareado por la bebida embriagante que preparo, se fue a dormir pues al siguiente día tenia que levantarse temprano -aunque fuera sabado-para recojer lo que faltaba y que su departamento quedara limpio.

...

...

...

Se sobresalto, abriendo los ojos en un solo golpe percatándose de que se había quedado dormido. Ya no se escuchaba ruido del otro lado de la puerta ¿todo se había terminado? tal vez, o estaba a punto de, se dijo que era mejor irse a su casa de una vez, sin que nadie lo notara; sin embargo, en cuanto salio del baño vio que las luces estaban apagadas, solo alumbrando tras las cortinas las luces de la ciudad. Vio residuos de la fiesta pero ninguna persona mas en el lugar ¿donde esta Eren? creyó que tal vez salio con sus amigos a un lugar mas animado, haciéndole pensar que tenia que cerciorarse antes de abandonar el lugar. Inspeccionó las habitaciones hasta que se topo con la que parecía la habitación, la abrió, no vio nada cerrando lentamente pero le hizo detenerse cuando vio movimiento en la cama. Era Eren, abrazaba la almohada respirando apaciblemente en lo que descansaba; aun tenia los zapatos puestos, el pantalón, a excepción de su torso que tenia una camisa ligera de tirantes. "que descuidado" pensó, sin dejar de mirarlo desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla, sin moverse ni para afuera, ni para adentro, solo ahí. ¿que esperaba que no se iba? pero no podía, su mente le decía "solo un poquito mas" y así era, lo miraba descansando, calificando cada parte de su cuerpo; desde los hombros jóvenes y morenos, el cuello, su cuerpo elevarse y retraerse por la respiración apacible, sus manos con sus dedos apenas cerrados, sus labios, su nariz, su trasero bien formado, sus piernas largas, todo tal cual miraba con demasiada atención, atención que estaba de mas. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba sentado a lado de Eren, viendo su espalda y que este no parecía moverse al sentir un peso mas en su cama. Se recostó lentamente, viéndolo de perfil, que seguía sin moverse; lo movió lentamente del hombro sintiendo que su mano le transmitía el calor ajeno de esa piel, provocando un calambre de placer por ese simple tacto. El chico se giro asustando a Levi, pero fue lo único que hizo para volver a quedarse así. Ahora tenia a ese castaño acostado sobre la cama, con el mirándolo. "un poco mas" no podía evitar esa orden de su mente "un poco mas" se aproximo rozando su mejilla con la del chico, saboreando la cercanía y lo que se calidez le provocaba "un poco mas" le retiro el cabello de la frente y Eren apenas hizo un gesto por la acción siguiendo dormido. Le beso la frente, los parpados, las mejillas, caminando lentamente a algo que sabia que era peligroso: sus labios; eran gruesos, pero estándar, a su gusto; rosados y entreabiertos percibiendo que olía a alcohol pero no le molesto; "un poco mas" acerco su nariz con la del chico percibiendo su cálida respiración y levemente poso sus labios en los del chico. Se retiro, pero Eren seguía sin moverse, podía ser que estaba o demasiado cansado, o demasiado ebrio, lo que fuera lo agradecía Levi porque supo que ese chico jamas se enteraría de que profano sus labios ni mucho menos que lo inspeccionó como lo hacia siempre cuando lo veía de lejos, pero ahora mas de cerca.

-Eren...no deberías bajar tanto la guardia...-le susurro al odio, aprovechando para morderlo, pensó que con eso se despertaría ya que una parte del quería que se despertar y ver su reacción, pero otra le decía que era mejor que no lo hiciera para que el pudiera deleitarse con el solo "un poco mas".

Bajo lentamente sin tocarlo mas que con su respiración; al cuello en donde pego ligeramente su nariz haciendo que el chico soltara un quejido pero sin despertarse, deslizo el aire de su respiración a su pecho, dándose el lujo de deslizarle la camisa hacia arriba admirando esos pezones rosados y el pecho subiendo y bajando muy lentamente en un ritmo embelesador para Levi. Siguió y siguió, y siguió, hasta toparse con la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón de Eren, lo único que le prohibía seguir con lo que parecía ser su objetivo. Acarició levemente el miembro del chico sobre la ropa, primero con cautela, esperando que Eren no despertara, luego con mas ahínco sintiendo como se ponía erecto lentamente; en cuanto miro hacia arriba para ver si eso no hacia despertar al chico pudo ver que Eren tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, los puños apretados y el entrecejo fruncido ¿Que estara soñando? Por un momento esa pregunta lo atosigo tan terriblemente que deseaba saber la respuesta a como de lugar.

-¡callese! lo...odio...señor...levi...-dijo entre murmullos apretando los ojos moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-asi que...sueñas conmigo...¿pero que sera? me pregunto si...

Se dio una libertad mas: le abrió el cinturón, el botón, y bajo lentamente la bragueta escuchando ese ruido que hace el cierre, siéndole algo con lo que se deleito pues al bajarlo todo pudo ver como eroticamente los vellos púbicos de Eren se asomaban levemente sobre su bóxer con su ya erección prominente que parecía su miembro estar inquieto dentro de ese pedazo de tela. ¿como podia resistirse a eso? "solo un poco mas"; toco su miembro nuevamente sintiendo como la humedad de ese fierro joven comenzaba a mojar aquella truza que parecía ahora tan pequeña para cubrir el pudor del chico.

-¿pero que...? ¡¿que esta-?!-el calor en su cuerpo a pesar de no estar completamente cubierto de cobijas o sabanas le hizo despertarse, viendo aquella imagen: su vecino acariciando con degustaron su miembro que ya parecía haber despertado mucho antes que el.

-que grocero de tu parte, mira que tener que hacer todo esto hasta que reaccionaste...¿te estabas haciendo el dormido?

-¿que? no...no...señor Levi...usted...¿le gusto? ¿porque hace esto? debe ser que esta demasiado borracho.

-si...-se aproximo a Eren apresándolo de sus muñecas-me gustas...desde que chocaste conmigo ese día que corrias como loco...y si, estoy algo tomado...

-¡¿que quiere?! esto no es correcto es...

-¿te molesta?

-no...es decir...no se...no...creo... yo no se...

-decidete...porque ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a hacertelo con o sin tu consentimiento...-le miraba airadamente, supo por la mirada del chico que no le era indiferente.

-señor Levi...

-dime: heishou...

-¿que? creí que le molestaba...-se encontraba desconcertado y en esa pose demasiado prometedora le era imposible negarse. Siempre se había preguntado que seria hacerlo con un hombre, pero no había a quien preguntarle, y ahora mismo, lo estaba viviendo y si quería saber la respuesta tenia que comprobarlo el mismo. Era una locura, pero ahora mismo eso sucedía.

-asi es, pero ahora mismo...es excitante...¡dilo!-exigio, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-yo...yo no...no estoy seguro...

-¿nervioso?

-asustado...-confeso

-¿te gusto?

-no...no me desagrada...pero me confunde...aveces parece que me odia, pero otras...parece que le agrado...y no...no se bien lo que piensa...eso me...me inquieta...y no puedo...no puedo dejar de pensar en usted...¿es normal?

-no lo se...respondeme lo que te pregunto: ¿te gusto o no te gusto? no tienes mas opciones que esas dos.

-si...creo que si...

-no me gusta la ambigüedad: los "tal vez" "creos" "puede ser" no me dicen nada. te lo preguntaré una vez mas y sera la ultima, porque mis pantalones están ardiendo por meterla ¿te gusto o no te gusto?

Lo supo, el hombre iba directo al grano, y no reparaba en decir lo que quería hacerle poniéndolo aun mas nervioso de lo que ya de por si sentía desde hace varios minutos en los que todo había sucedido.

-si...me...me gusta pero...estoy nervioso...tengo miedo y...

-ssshhh...te enseñare algo.

Soltó las manos de Eren, aflojando la corbata que llevaba, desbotonando su camisa mostrando su esbelto cuerpo.

-señor...Levi...-incredulo y curioso acerco las manos a el pecho de su vecino.

-no...-lo detuvo de las manos, evitando que lo tocara.

-pero...quiero tocarlo...

-lo haras...pero por ahora...solo siente...-tomo su corbata que hace tan solo unos minutos había desahogado de su cuello para cubrirle los ojos a Eren.-sienteme...cuando estés listo...te quitare el vendaje...

-¿co...como lo sabre?

-no lo sabrás...yo lo sabre...

El chico dejo hacerse; el tener los ojos cubiertos le hacia sentir de alguna manera indefenso, mucho mas que cuando le sostuvo de las muñecas y lo miraba tan penetrantemente.

Levi le quito la playera de tirantes a Eren deslisandosela por arriba de su cabeza y sus brazos pudiendo admirar ese pecho que parecía agitado, lo cual le era delirante; comenzó a besarle de los labios suavemente, beso que le fue aceptado torpemente, pero que poco a poco fue tomando forma en un ardiente beso, en lo que para el podía llamar beso sintiendo como su lengua explotaba en éxtasis con la que acariciaba saboreando el alcohol que ambos ya tenían de aliento en sus bocas pero que para el momento no era nada desagradable; bajo esos besos a su cuello, a su pecho, a los pezones que mordió y chupo cuanto a su antojo provocando que el chico gimiera, bajo mas hasta toparse con aquel miembro que parecía ya dolerle al chico. Así mismo, el también fue desprendiéndose de toda prenda que por ahora era una pared entre su piel y la piel del chico que degustaba; Se deleito con el sabor salado de ese miembro joven en su boca; lamia de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en la punta dando pequeños chupones en ella, o haciendo figuras circulares provocando que mas se humedecierá y así mismo que el chico se retorciera de placer, gimiendo, pidiendo que se detuviera pero no lo iba a hacer. El que Eren tuviera los ojos vendados le daba mas confianza y mas tentación de poder poseer ese cuerpo que por al menos en los próximos meses había deseado con locura. Lo deleito y se deleito a si mismo con la felacion que le hizo al chico, pero no quería que terminara en su boca, el buscaba algo mas. Cuando pudo saciarse de ese cuerpo, cuando lo lleno de chupones por donde quiso fue entonces que volteo a Eren, lo preparo adecuadamente de su entrada con tres dedos humedecidos de saliva para luego penetrarlo de manera sobrecogedora. Pudo sentir el calor abrazante de esa entrada que lo apretaba con descaro y lo quemaba exorbitantemente. Lo envistio lentamente, hasta que pareció que las caderas de Eren se movían en automático con las caderas de Levi. Esto le sorprendió al joven, pero no podía negar que le agradaba, era demasiado extraño, prohibido, que el solo eso "prohibido" le hacia excitarse de manera desconocida haciéndole pensar que eso era demasiado pervertido incluso para su joven mente.

-¿te...gusta...? ¿te...gusta?

-ah...aah...yo...

No podía articular palabra coherente, su mente estaba en blanco sintiendo como era penetrado, dominado en todo lo que esa palabra llevaba a cuestas como significado, escuchando los quejidos roncos del hombre detrás del, que lo acariciaba del pecho, de sus piernas, que le depositaba besos dulces en los hombros, en el cuello sin dejar de embestirlo; de un momento a otro las envestidas se sintieron mas fuertes, perforándole el interior de su ano, pudiendo percibir que le tocaban una zona que era sensible y que el mismo hasta ahora había desconocido provocándole oleajes de placer que se detenía, que seguía.

-mas...mas...-esas palabras de pedido salieron casi por si solas de sus jóvenes labios, resecos por respirar agitadamente por la boca, la cual también la sentía seca y que de repente la cerraba para humedecer y luego volver a jadear ahogado en placer desmedido.

-E...Eren...-el orgasmo estaba a nada de llegar, envistio mas, entrelazando su mano izquierda con la mano derecha del chico la cual apretó cuando su néctar fue depositado en el interior del joven que hasta ahora pudo tener.

...

...

...

Minutos después Levi reposaba en la cama con los brazos cruzando abajo de su cabeza en lo que Eren lo miraba incrédulo de lo que acaba de suceder hace tan poco.

-heishou...señor Levi...ey...-le picaba en las mejillas haciendo que este frunciera el entrecejo de molesta.

-oi...mocoso...estoy agotado...¿quieres mas?

De nuevo volvieron a hacerlo, Eren estaba abierto de piernas, abrazando las caderas que le daban con ímpetu en su entrada una y otra vez.

-asi...si...ahh...hei...heishou...

-Eren...

Las caricias, los besos entre cortados, las medias palabras, el ritmo de las caderas, el ruido de la cama agitarse por los dos cuerpos poseyéndose; Todo, era parte de una armoniosa unión de sexo que parecía no tener fin.

El efecto del alcohol hace rato que había bajado de su organismo, permitiéndose poder pensar con mas claridad, pero, la verdad era inminente: había tenido sexo con su vecino en unas circunstancias demasiado extrañas que le hacia preguntarse ¿y ahora que sucederá?. Sentado en la punta de la cama, aterrado por lo que eso significaba, pudo distinguir en esa oscuridad unos pantalones que no le pertenecían, miro a el pelinegro durmiendo relajadamente sobre la cama boca abajo y con la espalda descubierta; la sabana solo cubría parte de su cadera, por consiguiente tomo la prenda ajena, reviso que tenia una cartera; algunos billetes, y unas tarjetas, deslizo una viendo el nombre completo de su vecino, su edad, así mismo una foto en esa identificación. Sonrió, "ya se un poco mas del" después de aquello se aproximo a su lado abrazándolo.

-Levi...no...Rivaille...-le beso el hombro para luego recostarse a su lado quedándose así completamente dormido.

...

...

...

-¡no debio dejarme dormir!-decia apurado, colocándose el pantalón, abrochandoselo y poniéndose una playera que saco de un cajón.

-¿ah, porque? ¿a donde vas?-estaba sentado sobre la cama con la rodillas hacia su pecho cubierto por las sabanas.

-tengo que recoger lo que quedo de la fiesta, ademas...quede de verme con Annie y ya es tarde.

-¿Annie?-escuchar el nombre, y no cualquiera, si no el de una chica; le hizo palidecer, pero no lo demostró al menos no al chico que se encontraba frente a el.

-si...una chica que me gusta...-solto sin mas, percatándose que lo había arruinado y que por vez primera pudo ver un asemejó de sorpresa en la cara del pelinegro.-yo...es decir...lo que paso...

-ya, ni te molestes en explicar...

-lo siento...no soy como usted...estaba aun mareado y no sabia lo que hacia...-justifico, aunque muy en su conciencia le decía: "claro que sabias lo que hacías"

-¡te dije que no explicaras! largate ya...cuando regreses procuraré no estar...-lo miro desafiante, no se iba a dejar mermar por un joven como el. Se sentía engañado, traicionado; durante la noche Eren se había mostrado complaciente, pasivo, y pasional con el, pero el Eren de "ahora" era otro haciéndole creer que probablemente el alcohol fue el que influyo y no solo en el chico si no también en el pues se permito ser el mismo, desaforar esos sentimientos reprimidos que habían crecido en el de manera poco razonable que hasta para el parecía inverosímil ¿como pudo enamorarse del tan rápido? ni siquiera el lo sabia.

Aquella mirada gélida volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Levi, Eren supo que lo había herido pero era mejor hablar con la verdad. Salio del cuarto,así mismo del departamento y del edificio diciéndose que limpiaría después, sin dejar de pensar en que lo que había sucedido en la noche no era del todo una equivocación porque lo había disfrutado como nunca creyó que lo disfrutaría con un hombre. Levi supo como encenderlo, fue paciente, amable, pero sobre todo pasional, erótico, y a sus ojos: buenísimo en la cama. Entonces ¿porque dudaba? fácil, los sentimientos que tenia hacia Annie era algo que lo confundía ¿era gay, era bisexual, que era realmente? la vorágine de la duda se implanto en su mente; definitivamente no fue una buena forma de cerciorarse de su sentir, pero ya había sucedido.

"No soy como usted" eso le dolió, pero era de esperarse. el sexo y el alcohol no fue para nada una buena combinación pues termino en desastre. Se incorporo de la cama, asomándose por el valcon viendo que Eren salia del edificio.

_-*voltea...voltea...voltea...*-_invocaba, creyó que si Eren volteaba abria aunque mínima, una esperanza de algo entre ellos.

A medio camino de alejarse del edificio se detuvo, lo pensó un poco y giro su vista, percatándose que Levi se asomaba por el valcon. Desde esa distancia sus miradas chocaran una con otra tal cual flechas en el blanco desbordando un mutuo acuerdo en silencio entre los dos hombres; Eren le sonrió, no supo porque lo hizo, fue algo natural, Levi solo levanto la mano a modo de despedida y fue todo sin dejar de mirarlo, ya, luego de eso el chico siguió su camino, cambiando, solo un poco, su destino.

-FIN-

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeenooo, pues eso es todo :P espero les haya gustado. y que creen? merece continuacion? ustedes diganme xD reviews, favs, follows, lo que sea sera bien recibido.. Me despido.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**saludos a todos!**


End file.
